Memories
by Caskett93
Summary: E' la data di uscita di Heat Rises. Può una semplice foto ricordarti un passato da molto dimenticato? Una delle mie prime storie! Pubblicazione giornaliera!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

Autrice: Sara (Spuffy93/Caskett93*)

Timeline: Terza stagione. Dopo l'episodio 3x21

Summary: E' la data di uscita di Heat Rises. Può una semplice foto ricordarti un passato da molto dimenticato?

**Oggi**

Castle stava aspettando l'arrivo di Kate. La detective non era ancora arrivata e lui iniziava ad agitarsi. Di solito è sempre puntuale.

"Castle, stai calmo, arriverà…" cerca di rassicurarlo Ryan vedendolo agitato. Lui sorride per rassicurarlo ma l'agitazione non scompare dal suo volto.

Finalmente, dopo quelle che a Rick sembrano ore, la detective fa la sua entrata. Ha un bellissimo vestito rosso. Castle si avvicina alla sua musa e nota subito gli occhi rossi della donna.

"Beckett, stai bene?" domanda preoccupato.

"Certo Castle, mai stata meglio." gli risponde lei facendo un sorriso falso.

"Chissà perché non ti credo…" mormora l'uomo. La detective abbassa lo sguardo. "Vieni, hai sicuramente bisogno di un drink…" aggiunge l'uomo trascinandola verso l'open bar. Kate sorride nuovamente, stavolta un po' più sincera.

'Mi chiedo come faccia a conoscermi così bene…' pensa seguendolo.

Entrambi con un drink in mano si avvicinano alla piramide di libri che c'è al centro della stanza.

"Ti va di leggere la dedica?" le domanda l'uomo. Kate annuisce e prende uno dei libri.

_A KB sempre._

La donna sorride.

"Grazie Castle…" mormora arrossendo. Sul suo volto compare il primo vero sorriso della serata.

"Mi chiedo come puoi arrossire in un modo così dolce ogni volta che leggi una mia dedica…" la prende un po' in giro lui.

"E io mi chiedo come fai a rovinare sempre tutto comportandomi come un dodicenne." ribatte lei sorridendo. "A certe domande non avremo mai risposta… Oltretutto questa è solo la terza dedica…" aggiunge la donna.

'Non esattamente Kate…' vorrebbe dire lui ma si trattiene. Sono mesi ormai che si tiene dentro tutto. Quel ricordo, quella settimana della sua vita che credeva di aver dimenticato. Era bastata una foto per riportare tutto a galla come se fossero passati due giorni invece che ben più di dodici anni.

"Kate!" esclama Lanie andando incontro all'amica. Castle osserva le due scambiare qualche chiacchiera. Un sorriso compare sul suo viso quando per l'ennesima volta si immerge in quei ricordi di una vita molto lontana.

**Quasi tredici anni prima.**

**GIORNO 1**

Richard Alexander Rodgers, ormai anche conosciuto come Richard Castle entra per il suo primo giorno alla Ney York University. Sua madre lo aveva convinto a finire il college visto che sua figlia, Alexis, ormai era abbastanza grande. Gli mancava solo l'ultimo anno infondo, così, all'età di 26 anni, con un matrimonio alle spalle, una brillante carriera come scrittore e una figlia di cinque anni lui si era riscritto all'università. Avrebbe preso seriamente gli studi per finire il prima possibile, ma già il primo giorno si ritrovava con un ritardo pazzesco.

'Okay, aula nove, padiglione D…. ma dove diavolo è?' si domandava guardando quella cartina.

Rick gira l'angolo e si scontra con una ragazza.

"Scusa, non stavo guardando!" esclama lui mortificato aiutandola a raccogliere le sue cose.

"No, non è colpa tua, pure io ero distratta. " mormora timida la ragazza sollevando il viso. Quando i loro occhi si incontrano Rick ne rimane affascinato. Quella ragazza ha due occhi bellissimi. Non è il colore a stupirlo, ma più che altro la felicità che esprimono.

"Sai per caso dov'è il padiglione D…" mormora lui riprendendosi. La ragazza sorride e lui nota due adorabili fossette. I due si alzano.

"Allora, credo tu abbia sbagliato strada, sono quasi sicura che sia da questa parte, anche se finora non ci sono mai stata…" continua la ragazza sorridendo ancora una volta. Richard la osserva attentamente, è una ragazza normale, come ce ne solo molte altre in quell'edificio, altezza media, snella, vestiti semplici e capelli legati una lunga treccia che le danno un aria molto innocente, ma c'è qualcosa di lei che lo attira, una sensualità nascosta che traspare però dai suoi movimenti. Lei si incammina per il corridoio da cui è appena arrivato e lui decide di seguirla.

"Allora, sei al primo anno?" domanda sorridendole.

"Già, tu invece?"

"Ultimo, mi sono appena riscritto dopo due anni sabbatici. Ho una figlia piccola e dovevo occuparmi di lei visto che Meredith preferisce andare alle Hawaii con il suo regista.." mormora l'uomo.

"Oh, mi dispiace…" dice lei.

"Non esserlo, non eravamo giusti… Mi chiamo Richard. Tu?" domanda lui decidendo di cambiare discorso.

"Non dico il mio nome hai ragazzi più grandi che incontro in corridoio…" lo prende in giro lei facendolo sorridere.

"Allora che dici se ti chiamo cucciola? Infondo sei piccola…" ribatte lui ironico.

"Kate, mi chiamo Kate. Credo che questa sia la tua aula.." mormora la ragazza indicandogli una porta.

"Grazie cucciola, ci vediamo in giro che ne dici?"

"Speraci!" lo saluta lei allontanandosi. Rick entra in classe e si siede a uno degli ultimi posti cercando di prestare attenzione alla lezione ma gli occhi nocciola della ragazza appena conosciuta lo distraggono in continuazione.

**TBC**

**Fatemi sapere che ne pensate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GIORNO 2**

Gli occhi di Kate lo avevano tormentato per tutto il giorno precedente. Richard Castle non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi del motivo per cui una ragazza come lei riuscisse ad attirare tanto la sua attenzione. Lui era il grande scrittore, un playboy , non poteva di certo essersi preso una cotta per una ragazzina timida come lei! Pur continuando a ripeterselo Richard quella mattina si ritrovò in segreteria cercando di farsi dare l'elenco degli alunni iscritti al primo anno. Non fu troppo difficile, gli bastò usare un po' del suo charme e la giovane segretaria si arrese alla sua richiesta.

C'erano solo tre Katherine e per sua fortuna tutte e tre frequentavano lo stesso corso di storia che si sarebbe tenuto quel giorno alla seconda ora.

Rick passò la prima ora ascoltando una noiosa lezione di letteratura poi si fece una corsa fino al padiglione B per intrufolarsi alla lezione di storia. La vide subito, era seduta in una delle ultime file. Lui si avvicino e le si posizionò alle spalle.

"'Giorno Cucciola, te l'ho detto che ci saremo rivisti…" le sussurra all'orecchio. Kate si gira.

"Cosa ci fai qui? Non è un corso per quelli dell'ultimo anno…"

"Davvero, non lo avevo notato…" mormora lui sedendosi vicino a lei.

"Come mai sei qui?" chiede ancora una volta lei incrociando le braccia e guardandolo male.

"Volevo vederti, è per caso un reato Cucciola?" domanda sorridendole.

"No, ma commetterò io un reato se tu non la smetti di chiamarmi a quel modo." sibila lei.

"Come cucciola? Ma è un nome che ti sta bene..." ribatte lui sorridendo. "Sei piccola, dolce e tanto carina... un cucciolo. La mia Cucciola."

Kate rimane impassibile ma dentro di se sorride per quella frase così dolce.

"A quanto pare non ti ho impressionato, beh, riuscirò a fare di meglio." continua lui facendo una leggera alzata di spalle. "Che ne dici, oggi ti va di fare un giro con me? Alexis è con mia madre." mormora lui.

"Richard, ma ti rendi conto che nemmeno ci conosciamo da un giorno?" chiede lei divertita.

"E allora? Io ho già scoperto molte cose di te..."

"Sentiamo..." lo sfida lei.

"Allora, prima di tutto so che hai una moto." inizia lui.

"Non ci vuole molto, basta vedere il casco..." sussurra lei indicando l'oggetto in questione vicino ai suoi piedi.

"Già, ma non è la moto il fatto interessante è quello che simboleggia..." aggiunge lui confondendola. "Tu hai una Harley, ma invece che girare in pelle e tacchi a spillo giri con dei vestiti normale e delle scarpe a tennis. Sei timida ma non ti preoccupi di quello che la gente possa pensare di te, sei una donna forte e sincera. Scommetto che hai anche un tatuaggio, anche se non saprei esattamente dove, forse un luogo poco visibile?" tenta lui. Kate rimane a bocca aperta.

"E queste cose come le sai... Mi spii?" domanda la donna.

"No, sono uno scrittore, so usare bene il cervello e ho una buona fantasia..." dice ridacchiando. Lei sorride. "Allora, ti va?" domanda speranzoso.

"No." risponde lei secca. Il sorriso sulla bocca dello scrittore scompare. "Ma che ne dici se facciamo domani? Oggi mia madre mi ha promesso che mi portava a pattinare..." spiega la ragazza.

"Perfetto..." la campanella suona. Kate non si era nemmeno accorta del passare del tempo e rimane sorpresa. "Allora a domani cucciola, ci vediamo all'ingresso dopo scuola." le dice lui lasciandole un leggero bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi.

**GIORNO 3**

Castle ancora non riusciva a credere di aver chiesto un appuntamento a Kate. Trovava quella ragazza sempre più fantastica, lo affascinava in un modo in cui nemmeno Keera (*) era mai riuscita.

Per l'ennesima volta nella giornata Rick guarda il suo orologio. La campana suona la fine delle lezioni e lui corre a perdifiato all'uscita. Una volta arrivato sul posto si ferma e fa due respiri profondi.

'Sembro un disperato, ma come può una ragazza ridurmi in un tale stato? Sembro un cagnolino...' pensa lui guardandosi intorno. Kate non è ancora arrivata, ma infondo lui ha corso, lei potrebbe metterci un po' di più. Rick ha deciso di vivere la cosa senza continuare a domandarsi cosa in quella piccola ragazza lo attiri tanto.

"Forse è semplicemente la mia anima gemella..." sussurra scherzando tra se e se.

"Ehi..." mormora una voce dietro di lui. Castle si gira e la vede. Ha un giacchetto diverso oggi, di pelle. "Non fare quella faccia, ogni tanto anche a me piace indossare la pelle..." lo prende in giro lei notando il suo sguardo. Lui le sorride divertito, quella è una ragazza veramente fuori dal comune.

"A cosa ti serve quello?" domanda lui poi indicando il casco che la ragazza tiene sotto braccio.

"A me niente, credo che servirà a te..." mormora lei facendo un sorrisetto.

"Che vorresti dire?"

"Vuol dire che andremo via con la mia moto, sempre che non ti dispiaccia essere portato in giro da una donna..." dice lei allungando il casco. "Odio stare sul sedile del passeggero." spiega notando la confusione sul volto dell'uomo.

"Per me va bene, basta che mi prometti che sopravvivrò abbastanza per raccontarlo. Infondo non capita tutti i giorni che una bella ragazzina mi scarrozzi su una Harley..." dice lui avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei. Kate arrossisce e lui non può che notare quanto sia dolce con le guance color pomodoro.

"Sei molto carina quando arrossisci." questo suo commento non fa che peggiorare il colorito delle sue guance e per scappare dal suo sguardo la giovane donna si avvia verso il parcheggio dell'università.

Castle fa un fischio di ammirazione quando arrivano davanti alla moto della ragazza. Una Harley Davidson softail del '94. 'Le deve essere costata una vera fortuna.' Pensa Rick mettendosi il casco.

Kate sale sulla moto e l'accende.

"Allora, vieni o vado sola?" domanda vedendo che lui è rimasto come pietrificato. "Paura?" insinua sorridendo.

"No… affatto, ero solo incantato…" le spiega lui salendo alle sue spalle e cingendole dolcemente la vita.

Kate fa partire la moto e si inserisce nel traffico pomeridiano di New York. Dopo pochi minuti, in cui Castle si maledice per aver accettato un passaggio, si ritrovano a Central Park.

"Mai più!" esclama Rick scendendo dalla moto. "Tu sei pazza!" esclama guardandola mentre parcheggia. "Hai superato tutti i limiti di velocità esistenti…" le fa notare togliendosi il casco.

"Oh, su Rick, sei vivo. Non fare la femminuccia." Lo prende in giro lei legando i due caschi alle ruote della moto con una catena.

Sentendosi offeso, l'uomo, mette il broncio. Kate lo guarda, gli sorride dolcemente e lui non può che sorriderle in risposta.

I due s'inoltrano nel parco finché non trovano un bel posticino, non troppo affollato al riparo dagli schiamazzi dei bambini.

"Allora, ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di te?" chiede Castle stendendosi sull'erba morbida.

"Ma come, non sai già tutto quello che c'è da sapere su di me?" domanda ironica lei.

"Va bene, ho capito inizio io." Mormora lui chiudendo gli occhi.

Kate lo osserva con attenzione, quello è uno dei ragazzi più carini che abbia mai conosciuto e oltretutto è spiritoso e gentile. Non capisce veramente cosa possa trovarci in lei una persona del genere.

"Come mai ti piace tanto darmi noia?" decide allora di chiedergli.

"Vuoi la verità?" domanda lui retorico. "Non lo so nemmeno io." Aggiunge senza nemmeno darle il tempo di rispondere. "Solo che se non ti vedo penso a te, quindi mi sono detto che è più divertente distrarmi con te che pensando a te…" Kate arrossisce forse per la milionesima volta in quella giornata. "Ora però tocca a me. Raccontami qualcosa della tua famiglia…"

"Non c'è molto da dire, sono figlia unica e i miei mi vogliono bene." Dice lei sdraiandosi sull'erba accanto a Richard.

"Sei fortunata…" mormora lui riaprendo gli occhi e girandosi di lato per osservarla. "Io non ho mai conosciuto mio padre e mia madre diciamo che no è la classica mamma…"

"Mi dispiace, ma pensala in questo modo, non sapendo chi è tuo padre puoi immaginartelo come più ti piace. Astronauta, grande pittore, filosofo o matematico."

"Questa è divertente Cucciola…" mormora lui tornando a sdraiarmi.

"Se non la smetti di chiamarmi così giuro che ti tiro un pugno Richard!" lo minaccia lei sbuffando.

"E rovineresti il mio bel faccino solo per un soprannome che oltretutto ti sta benissimo?"

"Sei veramente logorroico… Già non ti sopporto." Dice Kate approfittando del fatto che Rick ha gli occhi chiusi per sorridere.

"Vedo che non lo pensi sul serio…" la donna rotea gli occhi.

"Ti va di parlarmi di tua figlia?" chiede dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio Kate.

"Oh, lei è fantastica. Per fortuna non assomiglia per niente a me o alla madre." Mormora lui ridacchiando. La donna sente Rick muoversi al suo fianco. "Tieni, questa è una nostra foto al parco…" Kate afferra l'istantanea che le sta passando. Rick è vicino allo scivolo con in braccio sua figlia. Entrambi sembrano divertirsi un mondo.

"E veramente una bambina fantastica." Dice ripassandogli la foto.

I due passano tutto il pomeriggio a chiacchierare del più e del meno e solo alle sei passate decidono di tornare all'università per permettere a Richard di recuperare la sua auto e tornare a casa.

"Mi lasceresti il tuo numero?" domanda titubante prima di salire in macchina.

"No, non mi va di dartelo…" risponde lei sorridendo.

"Ma come faccio allora a chiederti di uscire?"

"Beh, che ne dici se ci vediamo tutti i giorni alla solita ora a Central Park?" propone lei.

"Mi sembra un idea carina… allora a domani?"

"A domani Rick." Risponde la donna prima di mettersi il casco e lasciarlo solo nel parcheggio.

'Quella ragazza è veramente strana…' pensa lui tornando a casa con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.

TBC

(*) Non so se si scrive così XD Scusate l'ignoranza XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ecco la terza parte di questa mia pazzia...  
Buona lettura!

**GIORNO 4**

Sono solo le sei di mattina, la sveglia non ha ancora suonato ma Rick è già sveglio. La giornata precedente è stata una delle migliori della sua vita. Non gli era mai capitato di essere tanto spontaneo con una ragazza. Oltretutto Kate non lo frequentava per la sua fama, come avevano iniziato a fare alcune donne, lei nemmeno conosceva il suo nuovo nome. Rick si alza e si dirige in camera di sua figlia. Alexis sta dormendo beatamente, sorridendo l'uomo si stende vicino a lei per riposare un ultima ora prima di iniziare la sua giornata.

La giornata era passata velocemente e Rick stava aspettando Kate a Central Park, aveva dovuto portare il portatile con se perché la sua editrice, Gina, lo stava massacrando per avere il nuovo libro entro il fine settimana e lui ne aveva scritto solo poco più dei due terzi, lo aspettavano delle nottate in bianco.

"Ehi.." mormora Kate sbucando alle sue spalle.

"Ciao Cucciola, quasi credevo che mi avresti abbandonato..." dice lui sorridendole. "Allora, com'è andata oggi? Giornata eccitante?" domanda sorridendole.

"Normale, niente di nuovo. Tu?" La ragazza si siede vicino a lui.

"Ho appena saputo che passerò le prossime notti in bianco per finire il libro..."

"E perché non sei rimasto a casa a lavorare se sei a corto di tempo?"

"Semplicemente perché non avendo il tuo numero non volevo bidonarti e oltretutto mi piace passare il tempo con te..." il sorriso che le rivolge è abbagliante.

"Lecchino... di la verità, vuoi che ti aiuti a finire in tempo..." mormora la donna prendendolo in giro.

"Beccato... ho pensato che magari mentre parlavamo potevo provare a buttare giù qualcosa."

"Che ne dici se tu scrivi mentre io ne approfitto per studiare un po'?" propone tirando fuori un libro dalla sua borsa.

"Credo che potrebbe funzionare. Però domani andiamo al cinema, lavoro e studio finisco per uccidere l'atmosfera."

"Ci sto, ora però scrivi. Non voglio che il tuo editore ti uccida prima di poterci conoscere meglio." lo prende in giro lei.

"Ci hai proprio azzeccato, l'unica cosa, il mio editore è una lei, ma questo non la rende meno temibile, anzi, tutt'altro." le dice rabbrividendo. Kate rotea gli occhi poi inizia a studiare.

Rick dal canto sua inizia a scrivere cercando di concentrarsi e per i primi venti, trenta minuti funziona poi però un movimento della ragazza lo distrae. Kate si sta attorcigliando i capelli intorno alle dita.

'E' così carina quando corruga la fronte...' pensa continuando ad osservarla.

"Stai molto meglio con i capelli sciolti." dice interrompendola.

"Grazie, ma guardarmi studiare non ti aiuterà a finire il libro... Se domani vuoi andare al cinema ti conviene continuare a lavorare." lo incoraggia.

Lui sospira ma si rimette a lavoro.

I due si interrompono solo alle cinque e mezzo.

"Adesso basta. Che ne dici se andiamo a mangiare un gelato? Ce lo siamo meritati dopo due ore di lavoro."

"Okay, ma paghi tu."

"Su questo non c'erano dubbi cucciola, non ti permetterò di pagare niente in mia presenza."

Rick si alza e gli offre la mano per aiutarla ma usa un po' troppa forza e Kate gli finisce addosso.

"Scusami..." mormora lei cercando di allontanarsi ma Castle la tiene stretta a se.

"Colpa mia..." le dice sollevandole il mento impaziente di poter riguardare quei bellissimi occhi.

Rimangono immobili ad osservarsi per alcuni istanti che a loro paiono ore, poi Kate si allontana arrossendo.

"Andiamo scrittore, voglio il mio gelato." dice dirigendosi verso il piccolo carretto ambulante.

"C-certo..." balbetta lui ancora confuso dal suo sguardo.

Dopo aver mangiato il cono i due si avviano verso l'uscita di Central Park.

"Allora a domani?" domanda timida.

"Certo, ci vediamo verso le quattro qui all'entrata."

"Ti porterò il casco." mormora lei.

"Non potrei usare la mia macchina stavolta?" chiede lui supplicante.

"Certo..." gli risponde sorridendo maliziosa. "Che no..." conclude facendo scomparire il sorriso appena comparso sul volto dell'uomo.

"Perfida."

"Logorroico."

"Maniaca del controllo."

"Femminuccia."

"Cucciola."

"Vecchio."

"Okay, okay. Basta." la stoppa ridacchiando Rick.

"Sai che avresti perso così ti ritiri?" gli domanda maliziosa.

"Non contarci, ho molta fantasia, avrei potuto vincere facilmente." dice lui sorridendole.

"Nei tuoi sogni Rodgers... "

"Oh, ma in quelli noi facciamo ben altro cucciola." ribatte lui facendola arrossire di nuovo. "Adesso devo andare, ho promesso ad Alexis che avremo guardato il suo cartone preferito stasera." Rick si avvicina e la bacia su una guancia facendolo durare per un istante più del dovuto. "A domani cucciola."

"A-a domani..." mormora lei balbettando imbarazzata.

**GIORNO 5**

Aveva passato la notte in bianco ma ormai era quasi arrivato alla fine del libro, gli mancava la risoluzione del caso e la scena finale. Rick si ritenne soddisfatto del proprio lavoro così, dopo aver preparato Alexis decise di saltare un giorno di università per andare con lei al parchetto giochi che c'è vicino casa loro.

La mattinata passa in fretta tra urla, inseguimenti e mille giochi diversi. Castle ha sempre adorato portare sua figlia al parco, per socializzare con le mamme single, ma questa volta non gli importa. Ogni volta che una donna gli si avvicina lui vedo lo sguardo inceneritore della sua cucciola.

Tornando a casa, Richard si ferma da sua madre e le lascia Alexis promettendole che sarebbe tornato per cena, così avrebbero potuto passare una serata in famiglia.

"Eccomi!" esclama Castle sbracciandosi da lontano. "Scusa il ritardo sono dovuto venire a piedi..." le spiega avvicinandosi.

"Allora, sei pronto Rick?" domanda la ragazza passandogli il casco.

"Un attimo, voglio mandare un messaggio a mia madre per Alexis…" scherza lui. Kate scuote la testa e accende la moto.

"Malfidato, non lascerei mai una bambina tanto carina senza padre." Gli dice prima di immergersi nel traffico di New York. Castle si stringe a lei con più forza pensando che quella ragazza è proprio una pazza e lui farebbe meglio a starle lontano, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Se n'è innamorato. Non aveva mai creduto nei colpi di fulmine ma Kate lo aveva fatto ricredere. Non sapeva molto cose su di lei, non conosceva il suo passato, ma già era cotto.

Arrivati al cinema, lui scende davanti all'entrata mentre Kate va a parcheggiare. Dopo due minuti lo raggiunge e insieme scelgono il film.

"Che ne dici di guardare Salvate il soldato Ryan (*), un mio amico mi ha detto che è veramente fantastico.." propone Kate.

"Per me va più che bene." Castle fa i biglietti poi entrano insieme e nella sala.

Per tutta la durata del film Rick continua a lanciare delle occhiatine alla sua compagna, lei non se ne accorge perché è molto concentrata sul film. Quando, verso l'ultima parte, lei appoggia il braccio sul bracciolo, Castle è subito pronto ad approfittarne. Lentamente avvicina la mano a quella della ragazza, la sfiora leggermente e poi la stringe nella sua. La ragazza si gira a guardarlo e lui le sorride sperando che lei non divida le loro mani. Kate torna a guardare il film sorridendo e lui inizia ad accarezzarla dolcemente con il pollice. Dopo alcuni minuti Rick si sporge leggermente verso di lei, continuando a tenerle la mano. Lei nota la sua manovra, sorridendo decide di accettare l'implicito invito e si appoggia con la testa sulla sua spalla. Per il resto della proiezione rimangono in quella posizione, quando poi le luci si riaccendono Kate si alza in piedi lasciando la mano dello scrittore per stiracchiare i muscoli intorpiditi.

"E' stato un bel film..."

"Sì, mi è piaciuto molto, oltretutto credo che l'attore che interpretava Ryan ti assomigliasse."

"Nah, io sono molto più bello." ribatte ridacchiando l'uomo.

Kate si avvicina e riprende la mano di lui.

"Andiamo Ryan, ti accompagno a casa tua, tua figlia ti starà aspettando e oltretutto devi finire il libro altrimenti non riusciremo a vederci dopo il fine settimana." lo prende in giro trascinandolo fuori dal cinema.

"Sono felice che tu ti preoccupi per me cucciola..." ribatte lui altrettanto ironico. Kate si ferma all'improvviso, si gira e lo guarda male.

"Richard Alexander Rodgers, chiamami un altra volta cucciola e giuro che proverò su di te quello che mi hanno insegnato a Kick-boxing." sibila seria. Rick deglutisce spaventato.

"Ma tu intendi in ogni caso o il divieto è solo per oggi?"

"Per sempre. Anche se ci dovessimo rincontrare tra dieci, venti o trent'anni. Chiamami a quel modo e ti troverai a terra."

"Mi piace l'idea dei trent'anni..." mormora lui sensuale facendola arrossire.

"Sei insopportabile." ribatte lei continuando però a tenergli la mano. Non era ancora pronta a rinunciare a quel contatto.

"Lo so, ma ti piaccio infondo..."

"Forse... o forse no." dice con malizia. Rick sorride, quella ragazza è unica.

"Allora, dove abiti?" domanda Kate una volta arrivati alla moto.

"No, scusa, tu non mi dici nemmeno il tuo numero e io dovrei dirti dove abito? Non mi sembra giusto." le fa notare.

"Vero, ma la tua altra scelta è tornare a piedi visto che sei venuto a piedi a Central Park." ribatte lei. "La scelta è tua." aggiunge alzando le spalle e mettendosi il casco.

"Hai vinto." sbuffa Castle indossando il casco e sedendosi dietro di lei. Dopo averle dato l'indirizzo Kate parte e in pochi minuti si trovano davanti a casa dell'uomo.

"Grazie della giornata Rick, infondo mi sono divertita." dice la ragazza scendendo dalla moto per prendere e sistemare il casco di lui.

"Di solito la scena è invertita sai? Il ragazzo lascia la ragazza davanti alla porta di casa."

"Vero, ma io non sono una ragazza normale."

"Giusta obiezione, ancora mi chiedo come mai mi piaci tanto..." La giovane donna arrossisce. "Poi mi ricordo che adoro il tuo modo di essere, anche quando fai la strega."

"Divertente, veramente divertente." ribatte la ragazza scuotendo la testa. Rick le i avvicina e le lasci il solito bacetto leggero sulla guancia.

"A domani piccola Kathy..." mormora mentre lei risale sulla moto.

"A domani Rick." sussurra lei prima di partire.

(*) Il film è uscito a luglio e qui siamo più su ottobre-novembre, ma ci stava troppo bene visto che Nathan ha fatto il soldato Ryan XD

Che ne dite? Spero vi sia piciuta l'idea del cinema e del Soldato Ryan... E veramente una coincidenza fantastica che nel 98 sia uscito quel film... (ho fatto due conti e contando che nella prima stagione sono all'inizio del duemila nove ho mandato indietro di dieci anni e qualche mese... XD)  
Ora vi lascio un piccolo spoiler... Lasciate commenti! ;)

[...]"Hai una sorella?" domanda curiosa Alexis.

"No, ma avrei sempre voluto averne una."

"Anch'io vorrei avere una sorellina, così potrei giocarci."

"E dimmi, quanti anni hai?"

"Cinque." risponde la bambina. "E tu?"

"Diciannove. Sono un po' più grande." [...]

A presto!


	4. Chapter 4

**GIORNO 6**

"Ciao Kate." sussurra Rick all'orecchio della ragazza facendola sobbalzare.

"Ma cos'è? Ti piace il mio corso di storia?" domanda lei sorridendo.

"No, mi piaci tu." mormora lui lasciandole un piccolo bacio sulla guancia prima di sedersi al suo fianco. Da dietro di loro si leva un coro di risatine. "Ops, sono tue amiche?"

"Purtroppo. Adesso mi faranno un interrogatorio in perfetto stile film poliziesco. Questa me la paghi, lo giuro." mormora lei guardandolo male.

"Dai, non l'ho fatto apposta." mormora Rick guardandola con i suoi occhioni da cucciolo bastonato. Kate sospira ma alla fine lo prende per mano.

"Visto che ormai ci siamo lasciamole parlare." gli spiega indicando le loro mani intrecciate. Lei torna a rivolgere la propria attenzione alla lezione cercando di non far caso alle risatine alle sue spalle.

Un'ora circa dopo Rick e Kate camminano verso l'uscita.

"Allora, dimmi la verità, perché sei venuto in classe." mormora lei.

"Accidenti, non ti si può nascondere niente..." ribatte lui sorridendole. "Oggi l'asilo di Al è chiuso. Mia madre ha detto che poteva tenerla lei ma alla quattro ha un provino per una parte e quindi devo andare a prenderla."

"Oh, non preoccuparti, hai passato i tuoi ultimi pomeriggi con me, è giusto che tu stia un po' con lei." dice lei cercando di non far trasparire il dispiacere.

"Beh, e si ti proponessi di uscire con noi? Le ho promesso che saremo andati a fare una passeggiata lungo mare... Potresti tenerci compagnia..." propone timidamente. Kate fa per rispondere ma lui la interrompe. "No, fai come se non te lo avessi detto. E' stata un idea stupida, ci conosciamo da appena 5 giorni e sicuramente non vorrai conoscere mia figlia e..." lei blocca quella fuoriuscita di parole mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

"Ne sarei onorata. Adoro i bambini." mormora lei stupendolo.

"Papà, com'è la tua amica?" domanda Alexis mentre i due uscivano dall'appartamento di Martha.

"E' simpatica, intelligente e molto bella. Vedrai, ci divertiremo." le dice sorridendo.

"Come si chiama?"

"Kate."

"Il suo colore preferito?"

"Non lo so principessa, glielo potrai chiedere tu stessa se attendi un istante." risponde Rick sorridendo alla raffica di domande della sua bambina. Uscendo dal palazzo trovano Kate ad attenderli davanti alla macchina di Castle. Per quella volta aveva accettato che Rick guidasse, ma dentro di se si era ripromessa che non l'avrebbe più permesso.

"Allora, Alexis lei è Kate, Kate questa è Alexis, la mia principessina." le presenta lo scrittore.

"Piacere di conoscerti Alexis." dice la donna.

"Qual è il tuo colore preferito?" domanda la bambina.

"Decisamente il blu. Il tuo?" chiede sorridendo Kate.

"Rosso, ma mi piace anche il blu." risponde sorridendo Alexis.

"Allora, andiamo? Altrimenti ci perderemo tutto il divertimento. Oltretutto credo che ci sia un bel gelato che ci aspetta." Alexis batte le mani felice e sale in macchina alla velocità della luce.

"Ti va di sederti dietro con lei? Non mi piace lasciarla sola."

"Certo, così potremo conoscerci meglio..." La ragazza entra in macchina e si siede vicino alla bambina.

"Hai una sorella?" domanda curiosa Alexis.

"No, ma avrei sempre voluto averne una."

"Anch'io vorrei avere una sorellina, così potrei giocarci."

"E dimmi, quanti anni hai?"

"Cinque." risponde la bambina. "E tu?"

"Diciannove. Sono un po' più grande."

"Ti piace il mare?" domanda ancora Alexis facendo sorridere il padre.

"Al, non riempire di domande Kate." la rimprovera giocosamente.

"Va beeeeene." risponde lei.

"Non mi dava noia." ribatte la donna in questione. Alexis sorride e rinizia con la sua raffica di domande.

I tre appena arrivati sul lungo mare entrano in una gelateria e ordinano tre coni enormi che mangiano piano piano mentre fanno una passeggiata.

"Papà, possiamo andare sul molo?" domanda Alexis. "Ti preeeeeeegooooooo" lo supplica utilizzando gli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato che sicuramente ha preso dal padre.

"Va bene, così magari guardiamo anche il tramonto che ne dici?"

"Sìììììììì" esclama la bambina prendendoli per mano per trascinarli sul molo.

"A che ora devi essere a casa?" domanda Rick una volta che si sono seduti.

"Ho ancora del tempo. Stasera vado a cena fuori con mia madre e mio padre. Mi aspettano al ristorante per le sette e mezzo. Ho ancora un oretta e mezzo buona, non preoccuparti." lo rassicura lei.

Dopo aver guardato tutti insieme il tramonto sul mare, Rick decide che forse, vista la temperatura, è meglio tornare a casa, oltretutto non vuole che la sua cucciola arrivi in ritardo alla cena con i suoi.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso l'università Alexis si addormenta con la testa sulle gambe di Kate.

"Le stai simpatica." mormora Castle per non svegliarla.

"A quanto pare." sussurra li facendo una carezza leggerissima sulla testa della bambina. "E' veramente straordinaria. Non mi capacito come possa essere tua figlia. E' molto matura per la sua età."

"Già, te l'ho detto che non ha preso né da me né dalla madre."

Facendo molta attenzione Kate scende dalla macchina.

"E' stata una bella giornata." mormora Rick avvicinandosi alla donna.

"Bellissima." Ormai sono distanti solo pochi centimetri. Castle si avvicina ulteriormente e le sfiora leggermente le labbra, una volta, due, tre, poi si allontana per vedere la sua reazione.

"Erano giorni che desideravo farlo." mormora. Kate lo attira a se e lo bacia a sua volta. Mordicchiandogli le labbra lo provoca, cercandogli di fargli approfondire il bacio. Lui capisce il messaggio e l'accontenta facendo incontrare le loro lingue per la prima volta. Castle in quel bacio non avverte minimamente la timidezza che fino ad allora aveva contraddistinto Kate. Lei è passionale, lei è sensuale, lei è una vera donna.

"Sai di ciliegia..." mormora quando si allontanano per poter riprendere fiato. Kate è rossa in viso.

"A domani." riesce a dire vincendo l'imbarazzo e lasciando un ultimo lieve bacio sulle labbra di Rick.

"Certo, ci vediamo al parco. Ti aspetterò alla solita ora." mormora lui sorridendo mentre la guarda salire sulla moto e sfrecciare via.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buona lettura!**

Oggi

Castle POV

Non era mai arrivata il giorno dopo, ne quello dopo ancora ne per il mese seguente. Tutti i giorni andavo a Central Park e ci rimanevo per ore aspettandola. Provai a cercarla a scuola, ma non la vidi più. Non avevo il suo numero, non sapevo dove abitava, non avevo nemmeno il suo cognome. Stetti male per mesi interi, finché non iniziai la mia relazione con Gina. Piano piano dimentica quella settimana per non soffrire ma i ricordi rimasero dentro di me, intrappolati dietro una barriera di sofferenza. Quando incontrai Kate tre anni fa lei era molto cambiata, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente. La giovane donna, timida, innocente ma allo stesso tempo forte e furba aveva lasciato posto ad una donna sensuale, dura e maliziosa. Fino a pochi mesi fa lei per me era solo Kate Beckett, la detective degli omicidi di cui mi ero innamorato a prima vista, quella per cui ci sarei sempre stato ma quel giorno, quando andai a casa sua e lei mi fece vedere le foto di quando era più giovane, poco prima che la madre morisse, la riconobbi. I ricordi mi invasero la mente facendomi girare la testa per un istante, non ho ancora capito come ho fatto a far finta di niente. Lei era la mia Kate, la mia cucciola, la prima ed unica donna che, a quanto pare, aveva fatto breccia nel mio cuore.

Da quel giorno non feci che tormentarmi per settimane su come mai lei non fosse mai venuta al nostro appuntamento ma soprattutto su come fosse possibile che lei non mi avesse riconosciuto. Lei sapeva il mio nome, sapeva che ero uno scrittore, aveva tanti dettagli su di me. L'unica spiegazione chi riuscì a darmi fu che non volesse ricordare, che dopo essere scappata da me dieci anni fa non volesse che io mi ricordassi, ma poi mi venne in mente una cosa fondamentale. Il giorno in cui avevo portato Kate al molo con me ed Alexis lei mi disse che aveva una cena con suo padre e allora ho capito tutto. Lei non ricordava perché il nostro ultimo giorno passato insieme era stato anche il giorno in cui sua madre era morta. Chiamai un mio vecchio amico Luke, è uno psichiatra molto bravo. Gli parlai della cosa e lui mi disse che era possibile che un evento traumatico come la morte di un genitore, sopratutto non per cause naturali, crei un amnesia sui ricordi dei giorni immediatamente precedenti al fatto. Kate non ricorda perché soffre di una piccola amnesia. Luke mi ha detto che è probabile che lei non ricordi mai più quei giorni e quindi ho decisi di lasciare stare. Infondo che vantaggio avrei a dirle di quella nostra settimana? Probabilmente mi prenderebbe per pazzo e mi riderebbe in faccia. Oltretutto lei ha Josh ora.

La guardo, sta sempre parlando con Lanie.

"Castle, ci sei?" domanda Esposito guardandomi.

"Oh certo, scusami, volevi qualcosa?" rispondo io sovrappensiero.

"Avevamo pensato di andare all'Old Aunt, possiamo?"

"Anche se il bar è mio, non dovete chiedermi il permesso. E' aperto a tutti." rispondo ridendo. "Ti dispiace se mi unisco a voi?" domando poi pensando che un po' di alcol mi avrebbe fatto bene.

"Certo fratello, l'invito era implicito."

Sorrido e me ne vado insieme a tutto il gruppo del dodicesimo.

(fine POV Castle)

Una volta arrivati al bar i sei amici iniziano a bere e chiacchierare felici. Solo Ryan e Kate si astengono dal bere troppo per fare i Bob della situazione. Dopo il quinto drink Castle inizia a sentirsi piacevolmente brillo.

"Ragazzi, credo... sia meglio... andare a casa." dice annuendo Esposito.

"Sarò meglio riporti a casa tu e Lanie fratello. Tra i due non so chi a bevuto di più..." mormora Ryan scuotendo la testa. "Beckett, ci pensi tu al nostro scrittore?" domanda poi rivolto alla collega.

"Certo, non c'è problema." risponde lei.

"Su, andiamo Castle, ti riporto a casa." mormora la donna.

"Certo... andiamo."

I due escono dal locale e si dirigono verso la macchina della detective.

"Ti accompagnerò domani a riprendere la tua macchina." dice Kate aiutandolo a salire sulla sua auto.

Il viaggio si svolge in silenzio, sia per l'umore nero di Kate che per i pensieri piuttosto malinconici di Castle.

Una volta arrivati sotto casa dello scrittore Kate gli si avvicina.

"Dammi le chiavi, credo che nelle tue condizioni non saresti in grado di aprire la porta nemmeno mettendoci tutto il tuo impegno." lo rimprovera lei. Castle inizia a cercarsi nelle tasche.

"Non... non le trovo..."

"Come non le trovi?" esclama Beckett.

"Adesso mi toccherà svegliare Alexis e tua madre..." borbotta la donna.

"Non... non sarà... possibile... non ci sono." dice con difficoltà lo scrittore. "Non è che... potresti ospitarmi?" chiede disperato.

"Sei straordinariamente impossibile Castle." ribatte lei riaccompagnandolo in macchina e dirigendosi verso casa sua.

TBC

Ecco il penultimo capitolo mie care!


	6. Chapter 6

Ed ecco anche la parte finale... Mi dispiace dirlo ma è finita... ç_ç Mi ero affezionata... Bacione...

"Ti ricordi le regole?" domanda lei retorica. "Entra in camera mia e ti uccido." dice per sicurezza. L'uomo annuisce poi va a sedersi sul divano. Sul tavolino davanti a lui c'è un libro, curioso Castle lo prende in mano. E' un suo libro.

"Oh, la grande detective è una mia fan..." biascica ridendo. Kate lo vede e gli si avvicina.

"Castle, dammi il libro..." mormora lei guardandolo male.

"No no no..." ribatte lui scattando in piedi e allontanandosi da lei il più possibile. Per essere un ubriaco Castle ha fin troppo equilibrio.

"Ridammelo Castle!"

Castle la ignora e va sulla quarta di copertina.

**Propietà di Kate Beckett**

E' scritto bello grosso e Castle sorride.

"Questo mi sembra piuttosto vecchio..." mormora ridacchiando. "Qualcuno è una mia fan allora dopotutto..."

"Non è vero..." ribatte la detective cercando di negare l'evidenza. Castle chiude il libro e rimane stupito**. **Kissed and Killed.

"Oh, tu guarda..." mormora scorrendo le pagine fino alla dedica. "Quanto romanticismo..." mormora iniziando a ridacchiare. "Non me la ricordavo così."

Kate curiosa si avvicina e legge la dedica.

_Alle tre donne della mia vita._

_Mia madre_

_Mia figlia_

_E tu. Sono sicuro che il destino ci farà rincontrare_

_dopotutto siamo anime gemelle._

"Molto bella questa dedica..." mormora Kate. Non l'aveva mai notata e adesso il pensiero che Castle considerasse una donna la sua anima gemella le stava spezzando il cuore. "Chi è la fortunata? Forse Gina? A quel tempo non stavate insieme?" domanda curiosa di scoprire chi è l'anima gemella di Richard.

"No no no... Gina è venuta dopo." ormai l'alcol lo ha reso disinibito. "Sai, ha funzionato..."

"D-davvero?" chiede Kate cercando di nascondere il rimpianto nella sua voce.

"Già, però fino ad alcuni mesi fa non l'avevo notato..."

"Sono felice per te. Ora vado a dormire..." alcune lacrime minacciano di scenderle lungo le guance così lei si gira e fa per andarsene.

"Aspetta Kate..." mormora lui afferrandola. "Non scappare di nuovo cucciola..."

Kate si libera dalla stretta di Castle e inizia ad indietreggiare.

POV Kate

"Aspetta Kate..." mormora lui afferrandola. "Non scappare di nuovo cucciola..."

Cucciola. Quella parola mi rimbomba nella testa. Cucciola. _Allora che dici se ti chiamo cucciola? Infondo sei piccola..._

Parole, immagini, mille diverse sensazioni mi invadono in un secondo facendomi indietreggiare.

Io e Castle all'università, a Central Park, al cinema, al molo con una Alexis molto piccola. I ricordi invadono la mia mente provocandomi un leggero giramento, sto per cadere ma sento le braccia di Castle afferrarmi. Un bacio. Quel bacio prima che tutto finisse. Ricordo tutto adesso. Mi scosto da lui e gli tiro un cazzotto non troppo forte sul braccio.

"Ahi! E questo per cos'era? Per averti salvato?" domanda lui confuso.

"No, ti avevo avvertito che se mi chiamavi così un'altra volta ti avrei picchiato." ribatto sorridendo. Lui mi guarda confuso.

"Ricordi?" mi domanda e io annuisco semplicemente, mi avvicino e lo bacio con tutta la passione che gli posso dimostrare. Quanto mi sono mancate le sue labbra in questi mesi. Il loro sapore e solo lievemente contaminato da quello del whisky. Gli mordicchio leggermente un labbro, esattamente come ho fatto l'ultima volta. Lui rimane passivo, forse per la sorpresa, forse per il fatto che è un po' allegro. Mi allontano e gli sorrido. Sembra aver riacquistato un minimo di lucidità.

"Non ci speravo più cucciola..." mormora lui sorridendomi in un modo talmente dolce che mi scordo di picchiarlo per avermi chiamato cucciola.

"Tu lo sapevi?" domando.

"Da poco, da dopo che tu mi hai fatto vedere quelle foto." mi dice lui. "Avevo cercato di dimenticare, e ci ero riuscito, ma a differenza tua mi è bastato vederti in foto per ricordare." mormora lui sedendosi sul divano. Io mi posiziono vicino a lui.

"Perchè non me lo hai detto?"

"Mi avresti creduto?"

"Probabilmente no." ammetto. "Ma come ho potuto dimenticare?"

"Un mio amico mi ha detto che è possibile soffrire di amnesia dopo aver subito un grave trauma. Tu hai dimenticato tutto quello che era accaduto nei giorni immediatamente precedenti alla morte di tua madre." mi spiega sfregandosi le tempie. "E ora noi come siamo?" chiede lui guardandomi negli occhi. "Voglio dire, tu hai ancora Josh e io non voglio incasinarti la vita."

"L'ho lasciato. Ieri, l'ho lasciato..." dico semplicemente. "Era già da un po' che le cose non funzionavano tra noi."

"Ti amo Kate. Ti amo ora e ti amavo dodici anni fa." sorrido, è sempre stato così dolce. Rimpiango di non avergli dato il mio numero quel giorno. Forse se lo avessi fatto lui avrebbe chiamato a casa mia quella domenica e mi avrebbe aiutato. Le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, ma dopotutto la vita non può essere vissuta su se e ma, l'importante è solo che adesso ricordo, che mi è stata data una seconda chance e stavolta non la sprecherò.

"Ti amo anch'io."

Lui si avvicina di nuovo a me e mi sfiora le labbra dolcemente. Io lo prendo per mano e lo conduco nella mia camera, mi stendo sul letto e lui mi viene accanto abbracciandomi. Per questa notte non voglio fare altro. Voglio solo stare tra le braccia dell'uomo che mi ha fatto innamorare due volte di lui.

Fine


End file.
